Forbidden Love
by Tan Wan
Summary: The first time they met, Li Syaoran told Kinomoto Sakura to go away. The second time they met, he did it again. But he can't control himself anymore... and he kissed her right after he told her to go away. ...Secrets to be revealed... Chapter 4 Part 2 up.
1. An angel from the Sky

**Chapter 1**

"Hmmm."

As beautiful as the morning was, one should bathe in the warm sunshine and relax. But not Kinomoto Sakura.

Her jeweled emerald eyes sparkled under the warm sun, beautiful honey-colored locks swayed breezily along with the once or twice flapping of her angelic wings. Two angels in the mid-air, easily disguising as a part of white clouds as their elegant robes suited the colour.

"Remind me again. Why should I do this anyway?" Sakura asked politely.

Thressha, who was examining Sakura's lovely wings, merely rolled her eyes and glared at Sakura.

"Remember what you said when Teacher told us to do our project?" Thressha said accusingly, and Sakura lowered her head, embarrassed.

"Well, Thressha –"

"'You go on research and do mind-work part. I do the one involves physical parts.'" Thressha mimicked Sakura's cheery voice and glared round, "I am done. Now is your turn."

Sakura sighed and groaned inwardly. Thressha took that as a yes.

"So, Sakura," Thressha said, eyes glittering, "This is my research on humans," she pulled out a stack of papers, "Your enrolment paper," an official looking paper, "Your fake human profile," a paper with her picture and profile, "And you will be living in a house near your school." She said in a matter-of-fact tune.

"Ho-ee…" she swayed a bit in the refreshing sky as the papers tumbled over her hands, "Thressha! This is hard… will you accompany me?"

The puppy-dog tune was very convincing but yet, Thressha will not easily surrender. She merely gave Sakura another glare and extended her hand.

"Give me your wings."

"Ho-ee?" Sakura exclaimed, shocked, "Why??"

"As you can see, human differs from angels in many ways. One, they don't have wings. So give me your wings."

Sakura was still protesting, "But I don't want my key to part with me!"

"There's another solution." Thressha said, "Take out your key and make it a chained key, like a necklace! I saw those things in my research. Page 2345."

Sakura suddenly felt it's a horribly wrong thing to make this project now.

"Faster. We don't have all the day. I need to go back and complete my homework." Thressha growled menacingly.

Sakura gulped. And she closed her eyes.

A magical rush of wind surrounded Sakura as the clouds parted, allowing the sunshine to spray over the earth. A magical circle, always with its symbolic sun and overlapping crescent moon appeared under her white sandals. Glowing brightly in radiant silver, Sakura became quite emotionless as she glowed brightly. The brightest of all was her chest.

And a small, elegantly designed key slowly formed in front of her glowing chest. The elegant star design was horribly familiar.

The magical seal disappeared. The clouds formed together again. Sakura wasn't glowing, and her wings disappeared. But they had forgotten that they couldn't fight against the law of gravity.

With a scream, hands clutching her key tightly, Sakura plummeted to the lovely earth.

-

He froze. She froze.

Ambers met emeralds.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

Author: Review please! Please review!


	2. Go away

CHAPTER 2

"You must be an angel."

Well, that's what Sakura expected the person to say, and it's the truth, and most importantly, it sounded a tiny little bit of romantic.

But… no.

"Go away."

Sakura realized that she was on top of a guy. A seductively sexy guy.

His amber eyes with a hint of golden charged on her pure emerald ones. His hair, Sakura noted, was seductively messy and colored chestnut. Features were so inhumanly, so godly handsome. His thin, firm lips tightened as he suddenly jerked upwards, and Sakura fell out of his chest and onto the ground.

He was breathing heavily. A hint of incredulous in his eyes as his hands tightened to a ball of fist. His eyes flashed a hint of demonic red as he struggled to keep their distance.

Sakura looked at him, bewildered. He was acting like she was one from rubbish bins as he took in more oxygen.

He didn't look at her anymore. Refused to. And in seconds, he was gone, leaving nothing behind but the trails of his seductive scents.

She stared, long and hard, until a kind-hearted woman who was passing by informed Sakura that she was standing right beside a private area of certain mansion which was very scary and didn't like to have strangers around.

Sakura thanked her and right after the woman was gone, Thressha flew down.

"I am sorry, Sakura!" she cried, "I forgotten about it! We cannot stay up in the air without wings!"

Sakura thought that the fact was quite obvious.

"It's okay." Sakura assured her, her mind still full of the previous guy, "So, can we go back to Heaven now?"

"I'll send you back." Thressha said, eager to make it up for her mistake. She extended her hand expectantly, vowing to send Sakura back to home even the action will exhaust her like hell.

"Just give me a card." Sakura said softly.

Thressha blinked, but rummaged through her robes and extracted a magical card. It read "Accompany".

"Thank you." Sakura said. She held her card up.

"Accompany on, Yorkshire-doon in Heaven!"

There's a flash of light and the card dissolved into peaceful ray, wrapping Sakura inside. And Sakura felt herself flying through the skies as she headed to Yorkshire-doon in Heaven.

Her home.

A week Later -

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Touya drawled, pausing as his dark eyes scanned his younger sister.

Sakura scowled. She hoisted herself up and glared at her brother, "Don't laugh. I will not ruin this project. I will do my best!" she shouted out the last sentence, punching her hand up to the air.

"Good, good. Considering you have to read those files for at least one week before starting. So enthusiastic." Touya said, "Humans are mystic creatures. Don't hurt them, monster." He added, his eyes brightening.

Sakura let her mind strayed to certain guy she fallen into. And suddenly her mind registered something unusual. She rounded on Touya, who was leaving.

"Wait! Just if I fall, like, hundred kilometers from earth to earth and hit a guy, I and the guy will get hurt, right?"

"Right you are." Touya said absent-mindedly, "Even angels cannot prevent such a fatal death. The guy and you would die immediately. So, bye."

Sakura stared after his figure, her mouth gaping wide. She was safe. The guy was not hurt.

"But he is human, right?" she said aloud.

A voice in her mind said, "A handsome one to cap it all…"

Sakura blushed and the unusual event was forgotten, behind her mind…

-

"Ummm, students." The teacher said softly, "We have a new transfer student by the name of Kinomoto Sakura."

The giggling and voice of talking died almost instantly as Kinomoto Sakura, freshly disguised as a normal student stepped into the class.

"Uhm, hi." She said nervously. She cautiously flipped open the small piece of paper in her hand and groaned. She should say "Hello, it's a good morning." According to some lame movies she had watched to observe the ways of living. In heaven, they say "Breath deep." And in turn, the person would say, "Fly high." as greeting.

"It's a good morning… right?" she added and stopped. They were staring at her.

The teacher coughed, "I wish you all can welcome her. And I am Mrs. Janet."

Envious stares. Sakura's creamy white skin, beautiful complexion and startlingly brilliant green eyes made girls went mad in jealousy.

Sakura shivered. Mrs. Janet said something just in time to save her, "Get a seat. Oh… no seats except for _that_ one."

Sakura looked. There are two seats abandoned, side by side. She brightened.

"Teacher, there's two seats over there." She stated obviously.

Suddenly she felt the class got slightly quiet. The girls were glaring at her, daring her to sit one of the seats.

Mrs. Janet coughed politely, "I guess we have no choice then. You can sit the one that is not near the wall."

Sakura dragged herself to the mentioned seat and sat down. Mrs. Janet coughed again to gain their attention.

"So class, today we will start on…" Mrs. Janet droned on.

"Hi, I am Tomoyo Daidouji." Amethysts met emeralds, and instantly Sakura knew she gained a friend. The beautiful girl with raven locks smiled at her in a friendly sort of way as she leaned towards Sakura, as she in front of her.

"You're brave." She said suddenly, and quietly.

"Why?" Sakura asked, startled.

"The most desired seat in the class, right next to Syaoran Li. And you get that seat. Don't you scared of the raging fan clubs?" Tomoyo mused softly. But her eyes said the otherwise.

Tomoyo knew something that Sakura don't know, and it was definitely not about charging fans.

Sakura thought the girl was quite mysterious.

"But then –" her quiet proposal was cut by a loud bang. A guy was sliding open the door with unnecessary force. Immediately the class became quiet. Some girls squealed in delight.

Li Syaoran leaned against the door, his ever-messy hair was messier and more sexy than usual. His cold, godly features unmoving as his amber eye found the occupied seat beside him.

For the second time, ambers met emerald.

His thin, firm lips tightened. The same expression of wanting to leave the scene appeared in his face as he avoided her eyes. Expression of distaste, not wanting to smell the scent of her spread in his godly features.

His eyes weren't looking at hers, as his deep, rich voice rang out.

"Go away."

Go away, from his place, from his life.

END


	3. Forbidden

Sakura didn't know why she was so angry.

She felt weird. She felt she wanted to cry and jump from the Tokyo tower when he said those cruel words.

"Why?" the words rolled out before she could stop herself. She was staring at him, unaware that she had stood up and tears brimmed her eyelashes, enhancing her bright emerald eyes.

His legs moved. He was walking towards her, his eyes hard.

The next second, Li Syaoran captured the angel's virgin lips into his own firm one.

-

Tomoyo smiled. Students gaped. Mrs. Janet fainted.

Sakura herself felt dazed. She could feel something slippery slipped into her mouth. She could feel the hot breath against her, the warmth of a muscular figure pressing against her frail form, the sudden electricity sparkles when the exposed skin of both touched.

She could feel her heart was no longer hers.

Her heart was taken.

The world around them dissolved into nothingness, and in the empty void, only both of them exist.

One was kissing another with his self-control lost. His amber eyes wild, hard, and longing filled.

He wanted her. Badly.

He wanted her smiles. He wanted her lips. He wanted her heart. He wanted her body…

He craved for the angel that was now being kissed by him.

But he had some senses left in him.

He was gentle with her.

Tracing her slightly bruised lips with his tongue, his eyes became gentle. Her scent was too seductive.

So seductive that he lost his control instantly and kissed her.

But it was forbidden.

-

Sakura gasped.

She staggered away as Li Syaoran pushed her away from him harshly.

He didn't look at her.

He went off without another glance and without further explanation.

Why he kissed her?

Only he knew.

And certain beauty named Tomoyo Daidouji who watched this exchanged with a smile that was filled with concern.

-

"It is _that_ girl."

"Oh, really?"

"She _is_ pretty…"

"But why Syaoran-sama will choose that _bitch_ over me…"

"Haha. Dream on."

Three girls chatting animatedly were glaring at Sakura when she finally got out of the bathroom, disheveled. And her eyes were filled with tears.

Tomoyo patted her in concern. Her amethyst eyes cold and icy.

Li Syaoran, look what mess you got Sakura into.

The incident that Li Syaoran, the most wanted guy in the school kissed Kinomoto Sakura spread like wildfire in the school.

No longer than two periods, every girl in the school had managed glimpsed the looks of Sakura and vowed to make her life miserable.

Tripped her when Sakura tried to walk to her locker.

Stepped on her toes when she stood beside.

Pulled her into the bathroom with a gang and warned her against seducing the Li Syaoran.

Like just then.

But when Sakura tried to reason with them, receiving spats, screams and slaps in return, Tomoyo came to rescue and guided her out of the bathroom.

"Tomoyo-chan…" she had croacked and tears slipped down.

She hated this. Why they kept thinking it was her fault Li Syaoran kissed her?

"Don't mind them." Tomoyo said soothingly.

"But they will treat me bad." Sakura sobbed, "I don't want this."

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed slightly to catch a familiar figure slipping away. She then smiled.

"Don't worry. The girls who treat you bad will receive theirs soon."

"Ho-ee?" Sakura squeaked.

-

"I am sorry, Kinomoto." A girl from the previous gang said. Her eyes puffy and red as the gang bowed to Sakura after her, "Forgive us."

"This is weird…" Sakura commented quietly, her eyes scanning them cautiously.

Tomoyo smiled, "Do you want to forgive them?"

"Ummm… I don't think you all should be saying sorry. It's okay…" Sakura stammered.

"Thank you!" the gang said in unison, their faces brightening as they said thank you.

Watching them to leave, Sakura blinked.

Tomoyo giggled.

But suddenly Tomoyo knew the worst was coming.

"You are Kinomoto Sakura?"

Sakura looked up. Her eyes met with a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes. Beautiful complexion and pretty dark hair signified the Japanese girl as beautiful.

"Yes." Sakura said, somehow naively as the beautiful girl narrowed her rich chocolate eyes in anger.

SLAP

Sakura held her cheek, her emerald eyes widening as she staggered. Tomoyo, with a knowing frown, caught her arm just in time to support her

"Kamida-san, don't you think it is a little over?" Tomoyo enquired.

Kamida Shouko pursed her perfect lips and glared at Tomoyo.

"Daidouji, stay out of this."

Tomoyo frowned, "Kamida-san, your behavior is out of control."

Sakura, one hand covering her slapped cheek, still could feel the blistering pain.

"Daidouji. You know that Syaoran is mine." Shouko said softly, "No one can steal him away."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows.

"No one is stealing Li-san away," she stated coldly, "It's your boyfriend who make a move on Sakura-chan," Tomoyo's grip on Sakura tightened, "And you should blame Li-san alone, not Sakura."

"Well, she must have seduced her with her pathetic methods." Shouko said, her anger flaring but deep down, she knew that was the truth.

"Well, let's call Li-kun." Tomoyo said, and jerked her head to another side, "Li-kun, could you kindly come out?"

Everyone's eyes immediately caught sight of a godly guy striding into the scene, looking carelessly calm. His amber eyes didn't stray towards certain emerald-eyed girl as he looked at Shouko, a dangerously flaring fire in his eyes.

"Syaoran!" Shouko squealed, a beautiful smile stretching as she wriggled her way to the monotonous guy.

He did not speak. And instantly, Shouko knew something was wrong.

-

_How?_

_It's forbidden. No. I must control my feelings. _

_This is weird. I actually know that I am in love._

_Her scent is seducing me._

_Her eyes too._

_Her cheeks? Damn._

_I want to kill Kamida for slapping her._

_No. I must control myself._

_From taking her away and make her mine instantly._

_From kissing her and lose my self-control._

_She tasted so good. She smelled so good._

_But no._

_Forbidden._

_It hurts me so much to see her in pain._

_It makes me want to kill every creature in this school._

_I am in love._

_From the time she fell onto me._

_And I know, every seconds from that time, I will always be in love with her…_

* * *

Author's notes: Plz review


	4. Tokyo Revelations Part One

_"You will be banned forever from stepping into heaven ever again."_

_"Do you agree?"_

_Emerald eyes, hard and full with tears, jerked upwards and stared into Elder's._

_"Why?"she asked brokenly._

_"Because it is forbidden."_

_The sentence echoed in Sakura's mind. Her heart thumped. But the heart was no longer hers._

_Taken. Taken by Li Syaoran._

_She collapsed onto the marble floor. Thressha was sobbing onto Eurika's back._

_Touya's eyes flashed. He gave up the attempt to reach Sakura as he slid down to the floor with a hollow thud._

_All over. Judgment taken._

_All because the stupid, naïve angel was unable to control her feelings and fell in love with Li Syaoran._

_"Wait! Stop!"_

_Elder froze. Touya froze. Thressha looked up and froze._

_Tomoyo Daidouji, in her full uniform, hands-in-hands with Yue, came hurtling through the air._

_"I hereby declare the Judgment being stopped!"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tokyo Revelations – **

* * *

Shouko was another bad dream for Sakura when she felt her heart shattered into million pieces.

Syaoran caught Shouko's arm and went off, dragging her behind.

Shouko was smiling, even though the guy was being harsh.

There was silence after Syaoran departed.

And Tomoyo patted Sakura and lead her to the bathroom as she finally cried.

For her leaving dream, for her shattered heart…

-

"Wanna go to Tokyo?" Tomoyo asked tentatively.

"Ho-ee?"

A week later, when Syaoran and Shouko didn't show up during that period, Sakura became increasingly popular.

They started to know her sweet personality and cute traits.

With a little help of Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura mastered the life in human world fast enough.

But Sakura never noticed that Tomoyo never thought that it was strange to have a human being not knowing what a hand phone was.

"Oh. This is a hand phone." Tomoyo had explained patiently when Sakura flipped open the device and let out a "Ho-eeee!"

Now, Tomoyo asked Sakura to Tokyo to shop.

"It is normal to shop in Tokyo on weekends." Tomoyo said unblushingly, "Humans always tend to go over countries just to shop."

Sakura nodded and made a mental note.

"So, do you want to go?"

She nodded.

"Good." Tomoyo said, satisfied, "I will pick some clothes for you…" a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Ho-eee…"

-

Sakura, dressed fully in clothes hand-picked by Tomoyo, was looking out of the window as scenery flashed.

Tomoyo, sitting beside her, was smiling knowingly.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, "Be careful."

Sakura tensed, blinked, and turned round.

"Huh? Tomoyo-chan, what do you mean?"

"I mean, there might be snatchers around." She said, but Sakura knew it wasn't it. Just like the first day when she warned her about the seat.

She fell in love with the guy.

But what will happen then?

-

Tomoyo was frowning as she rounded on Sakura, her lips pursed.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." She said softly, "I have an urgent meeting."

"Huh?" Being naïve as Sakura as, also know that it was quite unusual to have a meeting during Sundays and with a high school girl.

"Sorry," Tomoyo repeated, her eyes down casted, "It is urgent and I probably couldn't be back in time for dinner. Sayako," she called, and a black-dressed woman strode over, "Please escort Miss Kinomoto to the hotel please."

"Ho-ee? The hotel?" she asked, wary as she looked at Tomoyo.

"The hotel owned by Miss Daidouji's father." Sayako responded curtly, "Now, shall we go?"

Tomoyo nodded at Sakura, "Sorry."

And she departed the scene.

-

In the hotel, Sakura, rethinking the scene, decided to go after Tomoyo.

"Ummm… I know I have a card somewhere…" Sakura muttered, rummaging her bag as her eyes brightened, "Yay."

She held a card up.

"Illusion up, invisible!"

The card dissolved into peaceful ray and wrapped Sakura's body, glowing faintly as she shrouded into nothingness. She beamed happily.

"Then…" she held another card up, "Accompany on, Tomoyo Daidouji!"

She was flying through walls as the accompany spell guided her through everything. Then she found herself skidding into a stop beside of Tomoyo, who was wearing something different and was going to walk into a room.

"Whoa."

It looked like a uniform, with a very pilot-like cutting but a flow of dress flowed down gracefully just beneath her slim waist. Black in color and Tomoyo was wearing a matching hat. A badge was pinned against her belt as she pressed her palm onto a very high tech looking rectangle. It glowed and scanned her palm.

"The representative of the Dreamseer Council, of Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji."

Sakura froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The stiff voice died as the metal door slid open. Tomoyo Daidouji, familiar yet distant to Sakura, walked into the room with good grace.

And Sakura unconsciously followed the representative into the room.

-

"The meeting may start."

Sakura saw the room was full with people in weird uniforms. Every of them came from different countries, guessed Sakura, because the different races were obvious.

Tomoyo was frowning. She sat down and scanned the room with an air of grace.

"_The representative of Li Clan, from Hong Kong, Li Yelan."_

A beautiful woman, dressed in traditional cheongsam, spoke. Her beautiful ebony hair shuffling.

"We had foreseen the situation just as Miss Daidouji had seen in her dreams." Yelan spoke softly.

"_The representative of Magics Clanode, from America, Dean Zakner."_

"DesMirth is declaring war." Zakner said. He was a man in his late thirties, with an air of superior commander.

"_The representative of Yuan Qi, from China, Chong Yi-Fei."_

"Declaring war to…?" Yi-Fei enquired, her sharp phoenix eyes blazing with fire. Aged in her late-twenties, she looked very intimidating yet beautiful.

"_The representative of Dreamseer Council, from Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji."_

"That would be to the human race, and to the mystic creature in skies above and to the ancient race beneath the earth." Tomoyo said. For once, everyone froze. She was looking at them, her expression serious, "Yes, DesMirth is declaring war to the Humans, Angels, and Demons."

"_The representative of Li Clan, from Hong Kong, Li Yelan."_

"Angels?" Yelan repeated, a look of incredulous in her face. But Sakura saw a trace of fakeness in her face. She knew it already…

"_The representative of Dreamseer Council, from Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji."_

"Yes. And Demons. But Demons and Angels were enemies. They fought the war of Living Death before the humans exist. Then, an angel and demon who fell deeply in love with each other, managed to create a new force of power of their own and create peace between them. They decided to separate the Angels and Demons."

"_The representative of Yuan Qi, from China, Chong Yi-Fei."_

"Yes. I know this. Then the angel sent her race to the heavens. The Demon sent his race to the earth beneath. But both races loathed each other deeply, and they will never permit an angel and a demon together."

"_The representative of Dreamseer Council, from Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji."_

"Yes. In fact, both races kill the opposite races whenever they got the chance." Tomoyo said, frowning, "So I think DesMirth might trigger them into a war and charges on the Human race."

"_The representative of Magics Clanode, from America, Dean Zakner."_

"Hmmm. That might be true." Zakner said, "But we couldn't underestimate DesMirth. Maybe they plan to kill both races."

The words sent a chill down to Sakura's spine.

"_The representative of Li Clan, from Hong Kong, Li Yelan."_

"Then we must use all our powers." Yelan said, "Chinese magic, Western magic and all magic we could use to fight DesMirth. Miss Daidouji, do you dreamsee anything?"

"_The representative of Dreamseer Council, from Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji."_

"Dreamseer must not say anything." Tomoyo said, somehow sternly, "But I only could see dreams deeply connected with certain angel and I somehow believe, our fates are in her hands."

"_The representative of Li Clan, from Hong Kong, Li Yelan."_

"Can you describe the dreams you saw?"

"_The representative of Dreamseer Council, from Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji."_

"The decided future cannot be told, unless the future can be changed." Tomoyo said, "I cannot tell, to prevent the future once again being interfered…"

"_The representative of Li Clan, from Hong Kong, Li Yelan."_

"So… are you telling us that we can do nothing?"

"_The representative of Dreamseer Council, from Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji."_

"No. We can try our best to fight DesMirth, but not with knowing the future."

"_The representative..."_

Sakura was not listening now. She was too shocked to concentrate. And her mind registered something.

_What is DesMirth?_

-

The meeting ended in a fight. The monotonous tone to announce who's going to talk before someone speaks was no longer working for the representatives were yelling at each other, speedy ones screaming before someone could say something.

Tomoyo swept away before the hurricane could hit her and Sakura followed her.

Tomoyo was leaving the tall building and Sakura dimly recognized the building as Tokyo tower.

They walked in silence, Tomoyo unaware of Sakura and Sakura unaware of surroundings.

And Sakura lost Tomoyo's elegant figure…

-

"Oh… what is this place?" Sakura whispered to herself, looking scared.

She braced herself and walked cautiously through the alley. She dimly noticed her Illusion spell fading as her colors revealed themselves.

Her legs moving and suddenly, her figure stiffened. Her hands unknowingly flung towards her necklace, where her key hung. But angels couldn't reveal themselves in front of humans…

"Hey babe…" a raspy voice rasped, right behind her ears as a pair of dirty hands tried to tug her body. She, with the instinct of a normal female, screamed and ran.

But it was not long before the man caught up with her easily and blocked her only pathway.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_Help me……_

And a pair of strangely familiar amber eyes stared right into her emerald ones, and she suddenly knew, she was safe.

Under the protection of the one she loved most…

* * *

_Part 1 ends_

_To be continued…_


	5. Tokyo Revelations Part Two

If the world had miracles, then this was definitely of those.

Sakura was saved, just in time, by a godly guy named Li Syaoran.

Ambers flashed menacingly, a hint of demonic crimson took over his molten golden as he crushed the alley man into the wall.

Sakura froze.

A pair of hands, cold yet strangely warm, closed around her wrists as a sudden gust of wind blew.

Syaoran was jerking downwards, his eyes changing into pure crimson as a pair of black wings sprouted out of his back. He looked sinfully god-like against the blazing sunset.

A Demon…

His grip on her hands loosened. The next moment, Sakura was carried by him, bridal style, as they took flight.

Into the sun that was slipping under the mountains.

-

Sakura could feel his steady heartbeat, his amber eyes focusing on the sun as he refused to look at her. He looked so dangerously angry, his god-like features hardening.

They were still in Tokyo, but nowhere near the busy cities.

"Do you know that you are nearly _raped_?"

Sakura froze.

"I…"

Then suddenly, abruptly, they were landing. A mansion on mountains that was so large entered Sakura's view. She breathed deeply.

Then her breath came out ragged.

Because Li Syaoran was landing to meet Li Yelan.

-

Sakura nearly screamed when his grip on her loosened, and he was no longer holding her when Yelan's eyes caught sight of him. Sakura clutched on him tightly, her eyes widening as they landed smoothly on the green pavement.

Sakura immediately released Syaoran and staggered behind but Syaoran caught her wrist quickly and pulled her behind.

"What are you doing?" Yelan asked, curiosity in her eyes as she watched Syaoran grabbing something invisible.

"Just a fly." Syaoran said casually. This was actually the first time Sakura heard him speaking so casually and not-so-fierce-and-angrily. His voice was deep, smooth and rich. And she wondered why he couldn't speak like that to her.

"You are catching a fly?" Yelan asked incredulously, "That is an act of absolute stupid."

"Yes. But the fly tempts me too much." He replied casually. Sakura, not catching what they were saying, blinked.

"Oh well. I should not interfere." Yelan said, "Do come in."

"Thank you, mother."

Sakura blinked again. Yelan acted like she didn't saw her. Like she was invisible.

Then she suddenly found herself glowing faintly in crimson red as where Syaoran touched her soared the reddest.

He was making her invisible.

-

Sakura then knew if Syaoran want to make her invisible, there must have skin contact between them.

Because Syaoran made her crouching inside the dining table, feeling hot and sweaty as they triggered on conversations during dinner.

"DesMirth is declaring war." Yelan said, "Only, only if your father can help us."

Syaoran's amber eyes darkened, "Like he will."

"Yeah." Yelan sighed, but a surge of pride came, "He is the Lord of Hell afterall."

"A king of demons." Syaoran said, somehow jokingly. Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Ummm." Yelan replied, clearly lost in thoughts, "Somehow… how is your mother doing?"

Sakura froze. That was the weirdest thing she ever heard in her entire life.

"Still crying her eyes out." Syaoran replied coldly, "And complained to him, wanting me to be thrown out of Hell."

Yelan was frowning, "She did? What a woman."

"Like the Lord will do so." He said, "Well, I don't think with the powers of Hell can defeat DesMirth."

Sakura was shocked. Apparently, Yelan too.

"Why?" Yelan asked, frowning deeply.

"Demons' powers were not that strong compared to DesMirth. We have superb strength, but there's people in DesMirth that can wreck a car with a point of finger. We might have magic, but there's people in DesMirth who holds the power of travel through Dimensions."

At this, Yelan stood up, not even wanting to conceal her shock.

"Travel through Dimensions?" she whispered, horrified.

"And creating a space in the crossing powers of all dimensions, void of time, controlling the Dimensions." Syaoran frowned.

"Controls?" Yelan repeated, a look of wonder in her bright eyes.

"More like patrolling." Syaoran shrugged, "But we did not know as much as a person in DesMirth did."

Yelan was frowning and deep in thought now.

"DesMirth… that means Destroying Mirth, isn't it?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought.

"Yeah." Syaoran said, "I better go now."

He stood up, making Sakura who was gripping on his exposed ankle in a kneeling position nearly fell sprawled on the floor. A look of concern flashed through his eyes.

"You may move." Yelan said, looking at him oddly. It was not usual to have your son staring at the floor lovingly.

"Yes, mother." He replied, once Sakura had stood up and Syaoran gripped her hand, then they walked upstairs.

Once Sakura was sure she was well out of Yelan's sight, she flung his hands away. But Syaoran won't allow it.

He gripped more tightly and pulled the angel into a tight embrace.

Sakura staggered into his embrace as he placed his head on her shoulder and took in a breath deeply. His hands snaked around her waist and pushed her more closely against his frame.

Her scent, maddeningly seductive, filled him in.

His eyes were oddly bright, burning with desire as his left hand swept around her shoulder and held the back of her head gently. His body leaned forward, his eyes suddenly gentle and burning desire took over.

He kissed her ferociously.

Their distance was no longer there. His lips crushed against hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth easily. He was extracting every honey in her mouth, exploring her lips, as her face flushed. Her emerald eyes became dreamy, shrouded with mist of love as her cheeks reddened.

She kissed back.

-

"Miss Tomoyo, when I returned to check she had already gone. I searched every possible place and did not found her…"

"It is okay, Sayako." Tomoyo said quietly. She wasn't the Lead Dreamseer of Japan for nothing.

Sayako bowed respectfully. She knew Tomoyo had foreseen this.

"Ne, Sayako," Tomoyo said suddenly, "Do you know Shadowers?"

Sayako blinked, "No, miss."

"Shadowers, a role in the story AnD Shadowers." Tomoyo said, her gaze void, "An angel and Demon fell in love. They combined their powers to stop the War of Living Death. But they were cursed. Cursed to separate forever."

"But they were blessed too. They were blessed to reunite as soulmates. And when both collided, a very powerful bind appeared. So the angel and demon will be separated until the Time comes. When it comes, they will appeared once again as soulmates, recognizing each other in respective forms as angel and demon, and be Shadowers."

"Shadowers." Sayako murmured.

"Dark, a negative energy of demons and light, the positive energy of angels will be combined. When dark meets light, shadow appears. So they transformed into Shadowers. Shadowers will only appear when the Time comes…"

-

Their tongues were dancing, battling, charging on each other.

Sakura was breathing heavily now. More air. Needed oxygen…

But that was just another temptation for Syaoran.

He kissed her more fiercely and deeply, staggering into his bedroom and closing the door with a well-aimed kick. She was thrown to his bed along with him as their long, hot, passionate kiss continued.

Then Syaoran's gorgeous ambers with hinted golden flashed and changed into hinted crimson.

His eyes widened. He pushed her away and staggered off.

Her heart leapt as she felt the wildness and hotness melting away.

"I can't." he gasped, more saying to himself than to Sakura. Sakura knew, ever since her virgin lips were claimed by Li Syaoran, he snatched her heart too.

She, abandoning the senses, abandoning her self-conscious as an angel, abandoning the information of him being a demon, ran forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She hugged him.

Her tears seeped into his shirt.

"Xiao Lang." she uttered the words had not spoken for million years.

Syaoran's amber eyes seemed to shine more brightly. His features softened.

"Ying Fa…"

Their heartbeats became one. Their heart became one. Their souls became one.

Syaoran recognized his soulmate just by receiving her seductive scent that made him go crazy.

Sakura recognized her soulmate after she dimly recognized the blazing kiss Xiao Lang had given to Ying Fa million years ago.

They are soulmates.

The fated soulmates had met again after million years.

For the Time had come…

-

"Lead Dreamseer." Chong Yi-Fei called.

Tomoyo blinked and spun round. Chong Yi-Fei, the representative of Yuan Qi from China, smiled softly and gracefully approached her.

"Mind to have a little talk?" she asked.

"Yes, Lead Yuan-zhe." Tomoyo replied politely. Sayako knowingly stepped five steps away from them and plugged on her earphones. Yi-Fei chuckled.

"Just Yi-Fei would be fine."

Tomoyo blinked, "Then I should insist Yi-Fei call me Tomoyo."

Yi-Fei smiled, "Well, thank you." And her facial expression hardened.

"I want to know the information you get, about the Angel you seen, with details."

Tomoyo became silent.

"Please." Yi-Fei said, "We Yuan-zhe did not want to interfere with politics but just to ensure our art of tradition shall not end in our hands."

"Please don't say that." Tomoyo said, "You have to right to know. I mean, every creature in this world have the right to know."

"Every creature." Yi-Fei repeated, "Not just Human race."

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes. I assume Yi-Fei knows about the story of Shadowers?"

"Well, of course." Yi-Fei said.

"If I say, the Time had come, and the soulmates had reincarnate again to prevent the war just like million years ago?"

Yi-Fei gasped.

"And the war is more complicated than the war of Living Death." Tomoyo said seriously, "This Time, DesMirth is going to take part, as an enemy of humans."

"So, there are four sides going to have war?"

Tomoyo sighed, "I had not seen. But we can assume that it is a yes."

"Oh my…" Yi-Fei said weakly, "And the Demons and Angels will have such a war… and we have to fight DesMirth…"

"But if we get the Shadowers to side us," Tomoyo said, "We might can fight DesMirth."

"But we will be the enemy of Angels and Demons too." Yi-Fei said.

"Then we should have another meeting with some representatives." Tomoyo said, "To discuss."

"But I think that meeting will end up in another fight, again…"

"Not if we can actually catch a people in DesMirth to prove the seriousness." Tomoyo said, a gleam in her eyes.

"What?" Yi-Fei said, shocked.

"Yi-Fei, this is the plan…"

A woman and a high school girl sat under the shining moonlight, started to discuss…

-

"So… Xiao Lang is the Prince of Hell."

"Bullied by my brothers. Because I am a mixed. My father raped my mother and get me. But he is extremely fond of me. Because my brothers are ugly."

Chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah. I got the face from my father."

"Hmmm."

"Female demons are ugly. So my father is picked a female human he loved and raped her. He got me and tried to make extreme use of me. I am very useful you know. I can disguise easily as human since I have human blood in me. You should see my brothers. Ugly and cannot disguise."

"Haha."

"And I can get information I want from female just by seducing them."

Gasp. "Xiao Lang!"

"Just kidding, Ying Fa."

And he crushed her lips again to seal her lips, along with her fluttering heart…

* * *

Part Two

To be continued…

Please review...


End file.
